


Sokka ==> Go to Gay Baby Jail

by Java_bean



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Humor, M/M, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Sokka and Zuko are gonna get together in a couple chapters wink wonk, as they are called in the homestuck community, but also they're all humans still no trolls here no sir, but it's for jokes, it's some avatar characters but they're in homestuck universe, there's bending in this technically but it will not be used really, this is gonna make like zero sense whatsoever tbh, this whole fic is a joke tbh, this whole thing is just text, you don't actually have to know anything about homestuck to read this btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_bean/pseuds/Java_bean
Summary: Azula: For your insults against the future bearer of the crown, I banish you to jail.Sokka: jail?Azula: Yes, Sokka. Jail.Azula: Gay Baby Jail.Sokka: what.Mai: it's jail that's gay and for babies.Sokka: and what makes it that?Mai: we put Zuko in itZuko: I'm starting to think this board only exists to bully me.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Sokka ==> Go to Gay Baby Jail

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello again it's me, back at it again with another fic because why not
> 
> I actually wrote this one as a celebration for reaching 200 subscribers on my other fic, [Incarnadined Hound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187733/chapters/69071235) (thank you to everyone!!!) And my friends said to celebrate my crack fic getting so much love I should write another kinda crack fic (okay they just said... homestuck atla au and I said...yes)
> 
> Anyway no, you don't really need to know anything about homestuck to read this, it's mostly just the style it's written in. The whole thing is written in text format. For context for anyone who HAS read homestuck, though: 
> 
> This is a meteorstuck au with Sokka and Zuko replacing Dave and Karkat, respectively. There's no classpects and no chumhandles because I'm lazy and not creative enough for that.
> 
> For those of you who HAVEN'T read homestuck, here is a more specific setting of the scene:  
> Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula are all on a compound on a meteor hurtling through space/time towards a specific destination. Through some shenanigans, Katara and Sokka end up also on the meteor. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you!! Honestly this whole thing is just kinda silly and indulgent, I hope you like reading it <3

Azula started a new memo board 'Greetings, peasants'

Azula: As the name of this board suggests, this is a welcoming board concerning our new "friends" from the Water Tribe. 

Azula: So, peasants, welcome. I am princess Azula, future Firelord and leader of this group you've chosen to intrude upon.

Zuko responded to memo

Zuko: You can't just *claim* you're the future Firelord. At least wait until I'm dead to take my birthright >:( 

Azula: First of all, I can claim whatever I want. We're still alive because of me, no thanks to all you traitors. You may as well be dead as far as I'm concerned. 

Azula: Secondly, 

Azula: who let you out of Gay Baby Jail?

Zuko: I broke *myself* out of your little makeshift prison, Azula. Believe me, I've broken out of worse.

Mai has responded to memo

Mai: Ty Lee and I let him out. seemed stupid to keep him in there given our current situation. 

Zuko: I could've gotten out by myself.

Mai: then why didn't you?

Sokka has responded to memo

Sokka: do we have to be here for this??? Cuz this feels more like a you guys thing than an everybody thing. Maybe throw us a welcome party later when you got all your stuff together? 

Sokka: also why is Azula blue?

Mai: she recently realized everyone she loved is turning against her

Sokka: I meant. Why is her text blue. 

Sokka: I assumed we were doing a whole color coordinated thing? Water blue… fire red… 

Sokka: standard procedure

Azula: this IS the color of my fire.

Katara has responded to memo

Katara: No one cares about the color of your fire, Azula >:/ 

Katara: What we *do* care about is this process of "teaming up" with you being as painless as possible.

Sokka: "painless" being a very important word in that sentence.

Katara: Azula. Will you *please* switch your text color to red? Just to make things a little easier on everyone?

Azula: I have heard your request and I must respectfully deny. Perhaps you should focus less on color and more on your reading comprehension if you find my particular text color so confusing.

Katara: this doesn't feel very respectful.

Azula: You're right. I offered you as much respect as you deserve. 

Azula: Which is none.

Katara: >:O

Zuko: If you're going to pretend you're in charge, the least you could do is change your text color for our new groupmates

Katara: Oh, we are *not* a part of your group. Just because we're stuck here together doesn't mean I trust you. 

Katara: *Any* of you.

Katara: But if you want my trust, then yes, this is the least you could do to start that.

Azula: I can not stress enough how much I don't care if I have your trust.

Sokka: WOW 

Sokka: uh

Sokka: rude, much? 

Sokka: I mean, I KNEW the fire nation sucked, but I thought we'd already seen the worst of it with Zuko.

Zuko: HEY

Sokka: hey yourself 

Sokka: anyway I thought Zuko was bad, but Azula… you might be worse.

Azula: That's it. You have defied and insulted me for the last time, Water boy.

Sokka: my name is literally right there. you see it every time you read my text.

Mai: i'd quit aggravating her if I were you. you're only making it worse.

Sokka: making WHAT worse????

Azula: For your insults against the future bearer of the crown, I banish you to jail.

Sokka: jail?

Azula: Yes, Sokka. Jail.

Azula: Gay Baby Jail.

Sokka: what.

Mai: it's jail that's gay and for babies.

Sokka: and what makes it that?

Mai: we put Zuko in it

Zuko: I'm starting to think this board only exists to bully me.

Ty Lee changed the memo board name to 'bully zuzu time <3' 

Zuko: Exhibit A

Zuko: I thought we were friends, Ty :( 

Ty Lee: We aaaaaaaare Zuzu!!!!!! 

Ty Lee: BEST friends! 

Ty Lee: Sometimes, being friends means you get to tease each other mercilessly. <3 

Mai: soft bullying is a very common way to express affection. i'm surprised you didn't know this.

Katara: Do any of you… know what friendship is?

Mai: we're literally in the middle of doing that right now.

Zuko: I think it's an emotion? Friendship?

Ty Lee: I feel so much friendship for you guys right now!

Katara: No. No it's really not. What's wrong with all of you?

Azula: I'd think carefully about what to say next, Miss Water Tribe. You don't want to be thrown in Gay Baby Jail like your brother, do you?

Zuko: Azula, don't. They haven't done anything wrong and the room is *definitely* not big enough to house two people.

Zuko: I wouldn't worry about it too much, though, Sokka. It's not so bad once you get used to it.

Sokka: wait.

Sokka: gay baby jail's REAL????

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you need more context or anything or you just want to chat, let me know on [tumblr](https://destyni-is-me.tumblr.com/rel=)! Lol I hope you enjoyed the fic <3 <3


End file.
